


分裂（KT）

by sakikok



Category: BL - Fandom, KK - Fandom - Fandom, KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, KT, M/M, kinki - Freeform, kinkikids - Freeform, kk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakikok/pseuds/sakikok
Summary: 二十代的KT 略OOC





	分裂（KT）

结束行程后，刚就沙发上躺着睡着了，太过于疲劳，他头无力的歪在扶手上，嘴略微张开, 前额大半头发垂下来遮住了眼睛，脸上的妆都还没来得及卸。此时正值东京的八月酷暑时期，困意来得过于强烈，休息室的空调都忘了开，随着天色转亮，他渐渐睡得不安稳起来。最终还是在一阵胃抽痛中醒过来了，刚扶着头，感觉一阵眩晕，头发已经被汗打湿，混着舞台妆的粘腻感。看了眼墙上的钟表，就那么一躺再睁眼居然已经过去了六个小时，真是奢侈的睡眠，刚心想，看了眼房间，光一工作估计还没结束，房里没有别人，一片死寂。

拉开窗帘，天已经微微亮，夏日的热气漫了上来，刚感觉自己像一条暴晒在太阳下的鱼，呼吸开始急促起来，又去洗漱间，往嘴里塞了一把胃药，花了好些时间，手抖着去摸了一根烟，靠坐在沙发让自己身体快点平复下来。

光一一进房间就看到这样一幅场景，刚顶着新染的一头凌乱的粉色毛发，正背靠着沙发坐在地上，手上拿着一根点燃的烟。刚最近这看起来进入叛逆期的行为，没少被公司高层叫去训话，甚至自己也被叫去聊了几次。作为艺人的刚在面对群体的表达意识像是在极速分化中，他正在辛苦地处理这份过载的撕裂，加上自小容易生病的体质，最近连合作的工作人员都没忍住，小心地询问自己刚的身体状况。他打开空调莫名感到一阵心虚，熟悉的焦躁感又来了。

和一部分外界以为的他们不一样，自己这次好像被刚排除在共同承担这份痛苦之外，刚几乎不怎么跟自己说这段时间的想法，或许自己才是世界上最不了解刚的人也说不定呢，光一闷闷地想着。

他走到刚面前，蹲下身，下意识想用手理理他的头发，那发尾湿得厉害，但在快碰到额头的时候突然自我意识过剩觉得私下这样的动作有点暧昧，又悻悻然的收回了手。

刚仿佛这才从漫长的发呆状态里醒过来，“啊是光一啊”，这样说着又才意识过来自己现在狼狈的样子，往烟灰缸里摁灭了烟，试图站起来，但坐的时间太长，发麻的腿一时之间没撑住，他趔趄了一下又倒在了沙发上。

刚看起来实在很是疲劳，房间温度这会儿又降得厉害，光一只好去洗漱间拿干净的毛巾和毯子给他。

在洗漱间不意外又看到了一大堆新拆掉的空胃药塑料片，他盯着那一堆写着ネキシウム的包装，想起少年时期，刚也是这么大把大把地吃胃药，自己那时候还能在节目上调侃着把担心说出来，现在年纪越长反而越无法坦率。虽然自己现在还是那种不太容易纠结的性格，但也是很羡慕那时偶尔轻率的自己。他胡乱地用手往脸上拍了点水，看着镜子里的自己有点陌生，想想刚刚的接触，又摸了摸自己的嘴唇，大脑一片空白又是一阵心烦意乱。

不远处听到刚打了个喷嚏，光一回过神来，拿着东西回了房间。

擦好脸裹了毯子的刚看起来缓和了不少，还是一惯黏糊糊的语气，“嗯…………光一最近是不是很辛苦”，要不是气氛实在不太轻松，容易误以为正在撒娇的可爱错觉。  
“嗯………”，光一下意识回答，又觉得哪里不对，补了一句“没有啊，最近工作还好，没有辛苦的部分”，把话题扯到工作上实在太过于欲盖弥彰。

刚对于光一不擅长的这部分也早已习惯，只轻声说了句对不起。刚低着头，又靠在了沙发里，从光一的视角看过去，他整个人像是陷了进去，右手捏着毯子一端，指甲上还竖涂着半边黑色指甲油，光一看了看他，抿了下嘴，说不出什么话来。“再给我一点时间”，刚的声音又透过毯子闷闷的传过来，又像安慰他一样，“我会处理好的，光一只要做光一就好”。

光一无声的摇了摇头，最近心悬了又悬，觉得刚已经快到极限了，但也有点害怕刚说累了，想停下了，最后反复反复的这些念头，临到嘴边又变成了一些无聊的关于日常琐碎的话题，他其实并不喜欢太直白表达自己的感情，但这段时间掩盖不好，最后变成了有点手足无措的情况，该死的焦虑感又漫上来了，他想试图去说明。

窗外蝉鸣正盛，他脑子有点混乱，“つよし”，好像都无所谓了，他急切的抓住对方的胳膊，刚看起来有点小吃惊，疑惑的看着他。“或许刚可以试着依赖我”，不想让对方看见自己不安的表情，于是隔着毯子抱住了刚，对这过分亲昵的举动，刚理解为担心带来的压力，他轻轻地回抱住了光一，“我会努力的，不用担心”。

隔着柔软的织物，光一闻到一阵淡淡的烟草气味，对方因为挣扎而产生的痛苦透过脖颈间的鼻息蔓延进他心脏里，变成小小的尖刺，混着血液脉冲把他刺痛，又好像跌进了一个昏睡的梦境，无法介入的刚痛苦的领地，无法试探的对方的爱情抑或是友情。那一瞬间，光一突然有了分裂的共感，心脏跳得厉害，他一阵难受，又放弃了抵抗，任它蔓延开。

“一起加油吧，光一” 耳边响起这样的简单的话语。

光一想起一个小时前，提前结束工作回到休息室的自己，熟睡的刚，那张疲惫的脸，心脏发酸的他，轻轻握住对方的指尖，慢慢凑近的那个吻，唇齿接触之间的电流让他几乎麻痹，继而落荒而逃。

但……要是被发现就好了。  
拖我一起进入深渊吧……

他闭紧眼，感觉咽喉又被爱之兽咬紧。

-END-


End file.
